


Tolerably, Intolerable

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Animals, Blood, Bonding, Comfort, Death, Depression, Doubt, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family, Fear, Fighting, Friendship, Gore, Hate, Humor, Hurt, Love, Merging, Mutilation, Over Powered, Pain, Sadness, School, Self Loathing, Special Powers, Understanding, happiness, mutations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: A new person has transferred into U.A. High's Class 1-A. Who is she? What's her quirk? And what is her connection to Izuka Midoryama and Katsuki Bakugo? The latter of whom seems to have a very personal vendetta against her. Claiming that she is really a quirkless idiot. Read & Review.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters in it, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-san. Nor do I own Boku no Hero Academia or the characters in it, they belong to Kōhei Horikoshi.}
> 
> [A/N: I know, another new story. But hey, I have a few that will be done soon enough. Besides who am I to deny myself the creative ideas that are put into my head. Anywho this story was spawned thanks to Dylan606 a friend and myself-adopted little brother... As always please Read & Review.]

 

Hands shoved into his pockets, Katsuki Bakugo walked in silence to school. Red eyes narrowed, teeth grinding together. Only adding to his aura of fuck-off-or-I'll-murder-you. Which drew quite a few stares, if not whispers, from those around him.

 

There was still time until they left for the summer training camp. and the reason he was in such a foul mood would be seen every day in the classroom until then. Only serving to further ruin any chance of it improving. 

 

A loud rumble from above caused him to lift his gaze up, just as his face was pelted with a few drops of water. Just what he needed, rain. Muttering a few choice very vulgar words Katsuki picked up his pace. So he wouldn't be completely drenched by the time he arrived at school 

 

**000**

 

Izuku sat at his desk, glancing around the room. Taking stock of his classmate's moods. Having watched all but Todoroki's and Yaoyorozu's exams. Quickly jotting notes in his book. A compendium he was compiling for his own knowledge. It had already helped him. 

 

Sighing as he finished, Izuku looked up as the 1-A classroom door was slammed open. Not too surprised to see it was Kaa-chan, making him flinch. 

 

Already knowing where most of his foul mood was from. Izuku lowered his eyes to his desktop. Closing his notebook as well. Not bothering to look up as a shadow fell over him. Waiting patiently until it moved and Kaa-chan sat in his desk right in front of him. 

 

Slowly letting the tension in his shoulders relax, Izuku lifted his head up, just as the bell for class rang. Quickly noting that their teacher had not arrived. Which was strange, since the man's first lesson on their first day had been about punctuality. 

 

**000**

 

She stood there looking out the window. Realizing it was ironic that the sky was the same as the day she had to leave Japan seven years ago. Gray and rainy. sighing as she hugged herself. 

 

"Kagome?" 

 

Turning at the sound of her name, she looked at those gathered. Putting a smile firmly in place. 

 

"Yes?" she asked. 

 

"Everything is almost done. You can go to the class now. Aizawa will show you the way since he will be your teacher," Principal Nezu said. 

 

Giving a small nod of her head, Kagome looked at Aizawa, who looked like he'd rather be somewhere else. When he stood and walked from the office, she quickly followed. Letting her eyes roam and memorize the route to what would be her class for however long she was allowed to stay at U.A. High. 

 

The walk was short, barely five minutes. As they came to a stop outside a class labeled as 1-A. Sounds of talking coming through the door. A slight slumping of Aizawa's shoulder, as his area showed her his annoyance. 

 

"Stay, I will call you in," he muttered.

 

Not answering as he was already pulling the door open. Instead, she crept up to the edge and listened.

 

"YOU ALL FAIL!" Aizawa said in a bland voice. His words bringing a chorus of upset moans and gasps. 

 

"Aizawa-sensei, why does everyone fail?" A male voice asked in polite tones. 

 

Silence hung heavy in the air before a long-suffering sigh was heard. 

 

"Because half of you were not seated. And the other half of you did not get them seated and ready for class," Aizawa stated. "Thus you all fail at being prepared for class even if I'm not on time. also, it's your duty as class president to make sure they adhere to the rules, Iida." 

 

Unable to help it, Kagome brought her hands up in an attempt to smother the giggles that were escaping her. Only to hear another long-suffering sigh from inside the classroom, that was now extremely quiet. As she felt the aura's turn curious, thanks to her little slip-up. 

 

"That noise is my reason for being late this morning," Aizawa said" We are getting a transfer student to our class. You can get there and introduce yourself now." 

 

Flinching, Kagome took a deep breath, smoothed out the skirt to her school uniform, and stepped around the door frame and into the classroom. Keeping her eyes on Aizawa as a collective gasp rang out. Pausing next to him, she turned slowly to face everyone, her eyes roaming over them all. 

 

"Hello, I'm Higurashi, Kagome. I just returned to Japan, please treat me well," She said, bowing at the waist for but a few seconds, before righting herself.

 

The silence lasted for but a few seconds, then the questions started coming. Putting a wider smile on her face as she glanced at her homeroom teacher. Silently asking him if it was okay to answer, or if he wanted to just start class. Receiving a barely visible tilt of his head to indicate she should answer the questions. 

 

Looking back at the others, she let her eyes shift around the classroom, before stopping on a boy with spiky red hair. Pointing to him, only to see surprise register on his face. 

 

"Oh! I am Kijiro Kirishima. How old are you?" 

 

Blinking, Kagome chuckled as she answered, "Fifteen, but I will be sixteen in July."

 

Quickly Kagome pointe to another student, who was only visible due to the uniform, a female uniform. 

 

"Hi, I'm Toru Hagakure. Did you already pick your hero name, and is it related to your quirk?" 

 

The question made Kagome pause, feeling impish, so letting her smile turn teasing as she gave her reply, "Yes and Yes." 

 

The expectant looks were quickly replaced with either disappointment or amusement at how she answered. when they calmed down, Kagome pointed to a short boy with what looked like curly hair. 

 

"Hi, Minoru Mineta. What're your measurements?" 

 

Pursuing her lips as a collective groan rang out. It was amusing seeing the girls reactions versus the boys. Kagome bit back a fit of laughter. 

 

"Classified, at the highest security level. Now try asking a more rationale question Mineta-kun." was her response, deciding to give him one more chance. The poor boy was flushed and slouched a bit in his desk 

 

"Fine, you said you just returned to Japan. What prefecture were you from?" 

 

Kagome let her eyes flicker to the ground for a second, as her smile faltered. It was a good question. "I was from the Shizuoka Prefecture," she said, after lifting her eyes back up to look at everyone. 

 

Their reactions were surprised, well except for two particular ones. But she had expected that. This just meant that there'd be more personal questions at some point. So, figuring that the next person would be the last since she could feel her teacher's aura fluctuate, Kagome pointed to a tall girl with black hair up in a ponytail. Who just blinked once, before smiling politely. 

 

'Hello, I  am Mom Yaoyorozu. What are your Hero name and it's relation to your quirk?" 

 

Aat the question, Kagome smiled brightly at Momo, pleasantly surprised.  Figuring nobody would be direct about asking that particular question set. But clearly, she had thought wrong. and could see the glimmer of intelligence in the girl's eyes. 

 

"My hero name is Tama, as in Soul, " Kagome stated, pausing for a moment. "And I guess you could say its relation is because my quirk is manipulation of..." 

 

A soft, but audible mewl cut her off as she was explaining. Only to feel her hair shift from around her neck, before something soft rubbed against her cheek. Causing the others students, especially the girls, to react with gasp and coos. All while Kagome just lifted her hand up and used a finger to scratch under a cream-colored chin. 

 

"Oh, you decided to wake up, Kirara?" she teased her small companion before lifting them down from her shoulder to hold in her arms.

 

The smile on her face only got wider as Kagome, until a cough came Aizawa, instantly silencing the class quickly and efficiently. 

 

"That's quite enough. We still have things to do," He said pausing. Iida since you are class president, at lunch, you are to show Miss Higurashi around the school." 

 

A tall bespectacled boy stood up, stiff as a board, and bowed his head while speaking his affirmation.

 

"Kagome, since we do not have a desk for you or books. You'll be sharing with Iida until after Lunch. Now go sit," Aizawa commanded. 

 

Turning and giving him a small bow, Kagome sedately made her way to the still standing boy. She could feel an intense stare boring into her back as she reached her destination. Only to have Iida motion for her to sit. With a slight tilt of her head in gratitude, Kagome sat, Iida, kneeling by her. 

 

"All right, time to hand out the results of your end of term exams," Aizawa said. "Also, everyone will be attending the boot camp." 

 

Loud cheers went throughout the classroom. As well as comments about their teacher lying all the time. 

 

**000**

 

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (updated 01/14)

Deal with the Devil: (updated 11/24)

Death Bonded: (updated 11/25)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (updated 12/3)

Fallen Star: (updated 12/4)

Feast of Flesh: (updated 12/5)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (updated 01/31)

Juxtaposition: (updated 12/5)

Obsession: (updated 12/22)

Predation: (updated 12/22)

SWD: Wizardess Heart: Amelia Nile, Double Agent: (updated 01/15)

Silver Memories: (updated 01/08)

The Choices we Make: (updated 01/15)

The Taste of a Rose: (updated 11/15)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (Updated 01/31)

Past, Present and Future: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Red String of Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Twisted Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)


	2. A Maternal Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters in it, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-san. Nor do I own Boku no Hero Academia or the characters in it, they belong to Kōhei Horikoshi.}
> 
> [A/N: I know, another new story. But hey, I have a few that will be done soon enough. Besides who am I to deny myself the creative ideas that are put into my head. Anywho this story was spawned thanks to Dylan606 a friend and my self-adopted little brother... As always please Read & Review.]

The rain had stopped and the sun was peeking through the clouds as Kagome walked out of the school. Surrounded by a few of her classmates, as well as a few from Class 2-A. Questions had been the Modus Operandi for her all day, especially since lunch. It was to be expected, this was a normal thing as far as she could recall, par for the course with a new student. But Iida had shocked her with his rather pointed questions.

Clarifying that her last name was not a common one, before connecting her to her families shrine. To which she had, of course, not denied. Only to pose a question back to him and be further shocked. He came from one of the more prestigious Hero families and apparently they used to visit her families shrine for the new year, Senbon and Obon. He recalled seeing a blue-eyed girl around that time helping out.

Which had, of course, brought up her being abroad. She told them where she had gone and lived, studied. India, China, Tibet, Italy, England, and America. Of course, Iida pointed out that those were still some of the last religious bastions in the world today. He was right. Many were turning away from the gods, but that was to be expected with the quirks. Humans becoming more godlike with each passing generations. Though it had been asked, that those of the religious families only breed to stay pure and quirkless, how she got one.

This was a question she had prepared for in case it ever came up. Explaining that genetics were a strange thing. And that it was a very slim chance, but everyone that was quirkless carried the potential to have it become active in their genes, especially the newer generations. Nothing was certain. Mutations or adaptations happened all the time. Her words had a few heads, including staff, nodding in agreement.

From that the topic of the prefecture she'd lived in growing up had them asking if she knew Midoriya and Bakugo. It was a short-lived topic due to a sudden 'explosion', but not before she said, yes. That she knew both of them since kindergarten. Causing Midoriya to look away and blush in what she always thought was a very cute manner. And it also helped set things up for later if trouble ever came rearing its ugly head.

"What the hell is a little brat like you doing here? How the fuck did you even get on school grounds?"

A small twitch at the corner of her eye, Kagome looked straightforward, body going still at what she saw. There was Katsuki, back to them and Eijiro standing next to him. The latter had a slightly worried look on his face as he seemed to try calm Katsuki down. Who was holding up a small child that was barely visible to her eyes? Narrowing them, the smile slipping from her face as she felt her maternal instincts kick in. Not caring that she was practically running over there until she saw the child he had by the back of the shirt.

The way Eijiro paused when she appeared right between the two of them, Kagome guess she had that wonderfully dark aura around her and an angry smile on her face. Not even saying a thing as Bakugo started to turn to see who just arrived, Kagome let her hand snap up, grabbing the tip of his earlobe between her thumb and pointer finger and twisted it sharply. The motion bringing back old memories of their childhood. Then with a sharp jerk downwards she brought him down with a cry of pain as his red eyes tried to make her explode.

Uncaring as she reached her other arm out, wrapping it protectively around the child, who looked at her with wide spring green eyes. Once Bakugo let the child go, Kagome knelt and put the child on the ground before spinning around where she knelt, still holding his ear and meeting his gaze head-on, unafraid. While her senses picked up the rest of the students surrounding them, their aura telling her that they were going through a myriad of emotions at what they'd just seen.

"I see you still haven't changed at all. A large superficial ego and need to pick on those who are smaller and weaker, Katsuki!" she said, making her words honey sweet.

The snarl he gave her as he stayed still, knowing full well that trying to pull away or use his quirk would make this end that much more painfully. Having tried blowing Kagome up more than a few times when she came to Midoriya aide. His silence was all telling as he just stayed crouched there before her. Murder flashing in his eyes as she leaned in till she was nose to nose with him. Drawing a few comments that were mostly unintelligible to either of them.

"Let me make this clear Ka-tsu-ki... if I ever catch you laying a hand on a child like that again. You will wish this is the only thing I do to you. Because my time away from Japan only served to bolster my resolve against jerks like you," she growled as she flickered her hand, snapping the fingers around the earlobe, still smiling and words honey sweet. (is a real thing, I do it to my brothers... A lot.)

His cry went unnoticed by her as she stood up, turning her attention to the boy, who was trying to back away. Who shrank under her harsh glare, as he looked like he was going to cry.

"And you Shippo Higurashi, what are you doing here? Why in the name of the gods did you leave the shrine?" she asked, her voice softening a great deal as she jostled him until he was secured on her hip.

"I.... I... didn't... I wanted to be with you mama...." came the quiet reply.

Sighing, Kagome couldn't help it as she smiled and held a hand out to Shippo. He instantly took it, clasping it as hard as he could. It was at that moment reality checked back in. Making her very aware of everyone else around her. And the fact that Shippo called her mother.

"Uh... Higurashi-san... You are that boy's mother?" Uraraka asked.

Blinking rapidly as her cheeks colored, Kagome looked to the skies, silently asking the gods why they did things like this to her. Turning her gaze downwards she met the girl's gaze, before looking at everyone else.

"Yes and no. Shippo is not my biological child but is under the care of my family. His parents... well most know of his mother, the hero Party Favor, Illusionist and plant manipulator extraordinaire. His father was Kitsune man, an animal quirk user." she said softly, as she felt Shippo bury his face into the side of her leg. "They have been friends of my family for a long time. While I was in Tibet, I met up with them again. Shippo was a little over a year old. They were killed."

At her words she watched those gathered around them look shocked and horrified. It was a sad fact, but a true one. While they processed that information, Kagome knelt down once more, pulling Shippo into her arms and standing up. Letting him cling to her tightly as Kirara mewled from inside her bag. Making him smile and reach for the two-tailed cat.

"So, you take care of the boy?" Todoroki asked.

Looking at him, she smiled sadly, as she just nodded her head in agreement. While said boy smiled as Kirara climbed out of her bag and into his open arm.

"Due to the fact that my family was good friends with them, at eleven years old, I became the temporary guardian. And as soon as I turn eighteen, I am legally adopting him by Japan law," she said.

The look of shock on their faces didn't phase her, she was used to it after having explained it so many times over the last four years. It was then that her phone decided to ring further stalling any more questions. Not even having to look at the screen as she pulled it from her school bag and running her thumb to unlock the screen, then handing it to Shippo who looked scared.

"You know what you need to do young man!" Kagome exclaimed as he took it.

Turning her attention back to her schoolmates as shippo spoke a singular word, 'Grandma'. Letting all there know who it was that called. She just put on a patient smile on her face. Indicating she would not be answering any questions. Slowly, they started to leave, until it was just a small group left. Midoriya, Bakugo (Who was still crouched on the ground), Eijiro, Todoroki, Iida, Yaoyozuru, and Uraraka.

When her phone was lifted in front of her face, Kagome took it and listened. "Yes mama, I will be coming straight home. Of course, I will pick up some stuff up from the store...I love you too."

Hanging up once she was done, she looked at those that were left, giving a small bow at the waist, her back still to Bakugo, she raised herself up and started walking towards the gate. Only to pause and look back at the small group. Head tilting to the side as she smiled brightly.

"Sorry about this. And Izzy, it hasn't changed. Also, mama said for you and the jerk to not be strangers," she quipped, turning to leave again.

"Green still isn't your color, Kagome," Bakugo yelled at her, making Kagome pause and turn and look at him. Before her eyes narrowed and her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red. Back stiff, Kagome spun and marched stiffly out the schools front gates.

**000**

It was a few minutes more before the small group reacted. Bakugo standing up, hands shoved into his pocket, looking like nothing happened, though the aura he gave of clearly was murderous and left.

Eijiro just looked confused and in awe of what had just happened in a short amount of time. Eyes wide as he turned to look at Midoriya.

"What did she mean it hasn't changed?" he asked. Having the others look in silent expectation at him.

He opened his mouth to tell them he didn't know when his phone went off. Pulling it from his pocket, his eyes going wide, as a smile curled his lips. Holding his phone out so they could see the name that flashed across the screen, along with the text message. 'I figured you wouldn't have a clue. K.H.'

The looks on their faces had him chuckling as he gave a short reply. Stunned that she hadn't changed her number after all these years. But it also confused him, because he had tried to call and text her several times right after she had just vanished. There were so many unanswered questions as to what happened and why she had left. And without a word. Because it had affected not just him, but Kaa-chan as well. Making him all the more violent over the years. Especially to himself.

"So, Higurashi and you were really close growing up?" Uraraka asked, pulling him from his musings.

Turning to look at her, Izuku smiled and nodded his head before motioning for them to walk. He would regale them with stories of their errant adventures as children. Now that someone wasn't there to keep them from talking. It was nice to have the fiery girl back.

_TBC_


	3. Shopping Trip Dsimay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters in it, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-san. Nor do I own Boku no Hero Academia or the characters in it, they belong to Kōhei Horikoshi.}
> 
> [Author's Note: So, this follows the chapters fairly closely. And I didn't take this chapter from Kagome's P.O.V. But rather the important events with Izuku Midoriya. but I did give a bit of an insight into why she left Japan.]

Kagome stood there looking around with the rest of the group who had shown up for the shopping trip. It had been a while since she had been in Japan. And the crowded streets of the Mall were a bit overwhelming for her. But still, she felt happy and slightly at ease. All the aura's she was seeing around everyone was telling. Though it didn't help her feel normal in the slightest. Especially when people started recognizing those in the small group. It was hard for her to keep from laughing aloud at the reactions. 

 

Though Kagome watched as they all split up after deciding a time and place to meet up. When it was just Izuku, Uraraka and herself, Kagome opened her mouth. But snapped it shut as the girl blushed as she looked at Izuka, who was just staring after the others. A knowing smile curling her lips as Izuka finally addressed. Just to have the poor girl rush off screaming about Bug repellant. It was just too much and Kagome found herself chuckling to herself as she watched Izuka look confused before a person in a black hoodie came up to him, draping an arm nonchalantly over his shoulder and leading him away. 

 

Something about that person and their aura, or lack of one, had Kagome locking up and shivering. Body froze to where she stood, unable to move and intervene as the person led Izuka away. A part of her mind fighting to repress something important. The ominous presence that the person had left Kagome speechless. Because it was familiar, in a not too good manner. And it wasn't helping that crowds that were walking around, not even noticing the duo. Or her for that matter. It was very clear, even without seeing her friend's Aura, that he was panicked, scared even. Yet even words would not come to her lips as she wanted. 

000

He couldn't seem to do anything but let the man, Shigaraki Tomura, lead him away. Everything in him telling that this was a dangerous situation. And it didn't help that they'd left Kagome back there. Silently he hoped that she would just vanish and not come to be noticed by this man. He was deranged. But this could be used to my advantage, gathering information. 

 

"The moment all five of my fingers touch your throat, you will start crumbling from the throat down. Turned to dust." 

 

Swallowing shallowly as I tried to speak bravely, "I-if you do, then a hero... A hero f-from the crowd will come capture you."

 

Staying stiff as Shigaraki pointed to the crowd, his confidence evident as he spoke about how many he could take down before a hero came. And that included my own death as a casualty.  Leaving Izuka feeling overwhelmed by it all. Putting a few things into a new perspective, as he was lead to a small area that held plants and sat down next to the man. 

 

"What do you want to talk about?" 

 

"That's the spirit!" 

 

Being told to relax was one thing, doing it was harder for him. Listening to him speak about the Hero killer, how it pissed him off that Society had lumped him with his group. That he had overshadowed everything that Shigaraki was trying to do, as I tried to figure out why no one was looking at us. At least until he asked me what the difference between the two of them, using my last name. 

 

It had me confused for a second before I gave my reply. Telling him that I didn't' understand or accept him. But that I didn't accept the Hero Killer, but did understand him. Explaining what I saw, felt to him. Before telling him that I thought the Hero Killers methods were wrong, even if he tried living according to his own idea. Which had the man burst out laughing, then saying he finally understood why the Hero Killer pissed him off and that he found me annoying. All because of All Might! Before spewing a lot of hate-filled words, while tightening his hold on my neck. 

 

That panic that was being kept contained started to overflow, causing Izuka to try and pull that hand from his throat. Only earning a low admonishment to not struggle. It was at that moment that Uraraka decided to show back up. Calling out to him, then it was over. Shigaraki was letting go, pretending indifference as he left back into the crowd. Even as I called out, asking him what All For One's Ultimate Goal was. Before being brushed off and told that the next time that we met, it would be because he wanted to kill me.  

000

She was still frozen in the same spot, even after minutes had passed. That lack of an aura still there and heading towards her again. Doing her best to keep her eyes downwards, Kagome stiffened as he walked past her. Her eyes darting up just as he passed her, meeting his for but a second or two as he moved by her. It was at that moment her fight or flight instinct kicked back in. Body shuddering as she stepped away as he continued on his way, that she bolted. Pushing through the crowd at a frantic pace. 

 

Her mind dredging up the images she wanted to keep repressed from all those years ago. There was no mistaking who that guy was. What he had done that night that had forced her into action, thus making her have to leave Japan. He had been there with that other man. Sucking in a breath as she stumbled from the crowd, coming to a stop outside a store. Placing a hand on it as she tried to calm herself, Kagome shut her eyes, trying desperately to make the memories go away. It would do no good for her to let her abilities flare up and out of control. Making her a beacon. 

 

"Kagome?" 

 

Eyes snapping open, a soft squeak escaping from her lips as she spun. Seeing two familiar people, she couldn't stop herself. Kagome backed up, shaking before she bolted back into the crowd. Leaving her two classmates, Tenya Iida and Eijiro Kirishima to stare after her, worry on their faces. There was no helping it, she was caught in the past and didn't want them to be ground zero as she felt her gifts surface and fluctuate. 

 

She ran, long and hard into the crowds, until her chest hurt, the pain was creeping down her sides and into her legs. Which finally gave out as she pushed out of the crowd once more. Into an alleyway where she curled up into a small ball behind some trash cans. Unaware of the tears falling down her pale, yet flushed face. Body shaking. 

000

He watched as the others were arriving after Uraraka called the cops. It brought a small bit of relief to him. Izuku looked at them all, trying to remain calm. Then I was whisked off to the precinct. A small niggling thought at the back of my head that something was off, someone was not present. Then giving a statement, Izuku began to lament his lack of ability to do anything, when All Might showed up. From there it was a quick interlude before it dawned on me what had seemed out of place earlier. 

 

Looking up at All Might, Izuku pulled out his phone. Glancing at it there were a few texts. But none from who he had hoped for. Confirming what he feared. Opening the top one from Iida, Izuku hissed low, getting the attention of his mother and All Might. 

 

"What is wrong?" 

 

"With everything happening earlier, I thought something was off. And now I have confirmation," he said, lifting his phone up to show his mother and All Might. 

 

It was the look that crossed his hero's face that clued Izuku in that there was more to Kagome's reason for leaving than he had even guessed at. Frowning his mother began to fawn over him, making it impossible for Izuku to ask All Might. He decided to text Iida back and get the specifics, as well as a group text to find his friend. Making sure to include Ka-chan in the group. Because if there was one thing he still knew, Ka-chan would go and find her. 

 

TBC


	4. Finding that Ring Tone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi; nor do I own My Hero Academia, that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. I do claim rights to the crazy ideas used in the story.]

**** He was thoroughly annoyed. He'd refused to go shopping earlier in the day with everyone else. And now thanks to a group text from Izuku his plans were being put on hold. and normally he'd ignore it, but their teacher had also sent out one to get the whole class involved. 

 

Frowning as he stepped from the store to see the class president and Kirishima. Both looking shocked to see him. Staying silent, Katsuki raised an eyebrow. Causing Kirishima to stutter as he tried to speak up. 

 

"Bakugo-san, I presume you got the mass text concerning Kagome being missing?" Iida said. 

 

Tilting his head in acknowledgment, he waited silently for Iida to continue. 

 

"Kirishima and I saw her earlier outside this very store. We called her. And the moment she looked at us, she ran as if we were going to attack her," Iida explained. 

 

Keeping from twitching he wondered just how stupid these two were. Kagome was a fucking open book. So easy to read. 

 

"And you didn't think her behavior was odd? Or to follow her? Instead, you both wait until someone, Izuku of all people, to notice? He snapped at them. 

 

The shamefaced looks he got was all the answer he needed. 

 

"Dude, Higurashi is hella fast," Kirishima piped up in self-defense.

 

That was a fact that Katsuki was well aware of. But they didn't' need to know that. 

 

"Well... Which way did she go?" He asked, trying to keep from causing some part of the idiot's bodies from blowing up. 

 

Iida nodded his head at him and started walking in the direction she'd apparently gone off in. As Kirishima fell into step beside him. Wisely staying silent. Though he didn't want them with him. 

 

"Do either of you have her number?" he asked. 

 

There was a telling silence, again. Serving to further irritate him. 

 

"Uh... yesterday when she left the school, she did tell Midoriya-san it was still the same. Only for him to get a text a few minutes later," Iida said. "Should I ask..." 

 

"No," Katsuki hissed, showing his anger clearly. 

 

Pulling out his cell phone, he swiped his thumb across the screen to unlock it. Closing the mass text, he pulled up his contact list. Aware of the two watching him. Scrolling quickly he found what he had labeled her under all those years ago. Tapping it he looked at the cellular number. 

 

Shaking his head as he pressed call. To him it was not surprising she'd still have the same number. When the screen showed the call connected, Katsuki lifted a hand for silence. When he did not hear a ringtone, he ended the call. Only to repeat the process again after they'd walked a small distance. After four more attempts, he heard it. The annoying custom ringtone by an American band called, AC/DC,  she had set when she'd gotten his cell number.

 

_ 'Cause I'm T.N.T, I'm Dynamite. _

_ T.N.T, and I'll win the fight. _

_ T.N.T, I'm a power load. _

_ T.N.T, Watch me explode. _

_ I'm dirty when mean, I'm mighty unclean. _

_ I'm a wanted man. _

_ Public enemy, number one!' _

 

He hated it but as the chorus and first have of the second verse started, he stopped at the mouth of an alley. The music echoing off the walls. Frowning at how dirty and smelly it was, Katsuki started down it. Calling Kagome's phone again, glad he did, because they'd all just have walked right on by where she hid. She was curled up between two large trash bins, partially hidden by a ripped up cardboard box. 

 

Crouching down he noticed Kagome's skin was much paler than normal. Her head was resting on her knees. She showed no sign that she had noticed them, or that anyone was near her. He'd seen her like this once before when her grandmother had passed away.

 

"You're fucking a pain in the ass. Still weak, letting something spook you," He snapped at her, reaching out and smacking the back of her head. 

 

A pained whimper came from her as he heard a dual intake of breath that sounded shocked and angered from dumb and dumber. When her head lifted, Katsuki almost fell on his ass. Her lips were almost white, barely visible thin line. Breath coming in shallow gasps, while her pupils were so blown out that he could barely tell her eyes were blue. Whatever had spooked her had her in a fear induced panic attack. Meaning she'd be physically violent. 

 

"Geeze, your just as dumb as when we were all elementary kids," He muttered, not taking his eyes from her. 

 

It was obvious that she was still unaware of them or where she was at.  Her clothes were covered in filth. though the way her nose flared, his words were reaching her. Good thing, cause the last thing he wanted was to carry her fat ass.

 

"An inconvenience is the best way to describe you. A constant problem for others. Always a damn trouble magnet," he growled, standing up. "Are you gonna cry like a sissy bitch all night? Hoping your knight in shining armor will save you?" 

 

Each time he insulted her, more color returned to her face. Eventually, she stood. Harsh but effective. Kagome was so simple. Distract her from what made her sad or fearful by pissing her off. Worked like a charm every time. 

 

Kagome had just finished standing up when Kirishima spoke up, "Dude be nice. she's upset and looks like death warmed over." 

 

Katsuki blanched visibly at her instant reaction to those words. Her pupils shrinking to mere pinpricks, bottom lip trembling as he heard her whispered voice. Sure that that sight would haunt him as he saw the blue of her eyes start to turn a lilac color, mixed with silver. His gut telling him that was a bad thing. 

 

Lifting his hands, doing the calculations in his head rapidly. He snapped his fingers and made a miniscule explosion on both sides of her head. The resulting mini concussive blast had her eyes rolling up into her head as she collapsed towards him. Which was just as Aizawa-sensei arrived with a very familiar wrinkled old man.

 

"What was that explosion?" Aizawa asked as he walked toward them. 

 

Grunting as he shifted his unconscious cargo before he lifted Kagome enough to toss her at their teacher. Who caught her without batting an eye, looking less than pleased.

 

"She started having another panic attack. I knocked her out. She'll be fine, just have a severe headache when she wakes up," He muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

 

A loud huff came from the old man, "Better be all that's wrong with her you delinquent brat. I remember who you Katsuki Bakugo." 

 

Snorting rudely, Katsuki didn't even care. The old man was always full of hot air. Had tried purifying him because the senile old fool had thought him a demon once. Of course, Izuku and Kagome had laughed for a long time afterward. Even after he'd tried to explode them. ONly to realize no quirks worked on the shrine grounds.

 

Watching as the two adults checked over Kagome before gathering her stuff and leaving. Katsuki looked at his fellow students, telling them silently if they said a damn word they'd be in a world of pain. He turned and left muttering about how pathetic some people really were. 

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)


	5. In the Wake of Destruction and Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi; nor do I own My Hero Academia, that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. I do claim rights to the crazy ideas used in the story.]

****Kagome sat by the bed, her eyes watching Izuku as he came in and out of consciousness. It had been two full days since he'd been brought back from the forest training boot camp. And she was beating herself up. Hell, she had woken up on their second day there. It had been unanimously that she would not attend the training. That she was in a delicate situation after passing out after coming across that man. Anger had not begun to even describe how she had felt.

 

She sniffed and wiped away a tear as she just watched her childhood friend. His aura was settled, though it told her the story of the pain he was in. And she understood that at that moment, Healing Girl would not continue to heal him more. And why she was denied the right to heal him herself. But the one thing that Izuku's aura told her he was conscious, but not awake. Meaning his subconscious was there to talk to.

 

"Hey, Izzy... I am so sorry that I was not there. I just know I would have been able to help. My quirk... hahaa.. quirk... yeah... it would have been in its element and possibly prevented a lot of the shit that happened. And Kaa-chan...." she said, her voice becoming choked as she felt a new wave of tears fill her eyes, burning them.

 

Taking a deep breath as she felt multiple aurae pops up outside the room. There was a resolution to them. It made her smile as she stood up and placed a hand on Izzy's head. Smoothing his sweat-soaked hair from the fevers away from his face.

 

"You once told me what your justice was, Izzy. And I want you to remember it as well. What you believe in. Who you are at your core. Do what you must, and know that I will support you no matter what," she said, intentionally making her voice loud enough that those in the hall could hear her. "No one ever gets left behind. I did that once, not by choice, when I had to leave. I left you two. Do not do what I did, Izzy. Follow that heart that was so strong and held not just me, but that brat Katsuki up in elementary school as well."

 

With that, she leaned over and kissed his forehead. Allowing her Reiki to rush from where her lips connected with his skin, healing the worst of his multiple fractures and knitting the rest of the shattered bones together gently.

 

"I will see you when school is back in session," she whispered to him. "Bring Kaa-chan back, so I can whip his ass for being taken."

 

Then she stood up and walked to the door, stepped out and left it partially open as she looked at her classmates and smiled.

 

"Uh... Kagome..." Ochacho spoke up, stopping her.

 

"Yes, Uraraka-san," Kagome replied.

 

"What...is Midoriya to you?" Ochacho asked.

 

Smiling widely, though her tears were now openly falling down her face as she replied, "He is like a brother to me. A dear friend that is like a brother. And Katsuki, a literal pain in my backside."

 

With that, she walked through the group, who just stared after her as she saw a tall man with long, curly blond hair and blue eyes stare at her.

 

"Lady... you know you were not supposed to come. And you ..." the man said, only to stop as she reached him.

 

"Franky, hush. Do not call me that. Now, let's get me home," Kagome said as he put his arm on her and black and purple energy washed over them.

 

**000**

 

Izuku laid there looking dazedly around the room. Recalling bits and pieces, though his mind came back to what Kagome whispered to him. Her words rang true as he heard the door to his room opened again. There was his class, come to see him of all people. Stating this the response was not what he thought. Making him smile and sit up.

 

Then it happened. Eijiro spoke his mind about getting Kaa-chan back. It was what Kagome had told him to do. And as he thought about it, he realized that was the correct thing to do. Even if the teachers and All Might were gonna try doing it as well, he wanted to be the one to bring Kaa-chan back. And the thought of Kagome whipping him was amusing.

 

Though he was not surprised by Tenya and Tsuyu speaking against it. He knew that they were worried about Kaa-chan in their own way. But they were being rational, sensible, and not listening to their emotions. Just to have the doctor interrupted. But Eijiro's parting words had him thinking, as the doctor explained the extent of his injuries to him. Yet he felt oddly refreshed, there was no pain, like normally after Healing Girls 'kiss'. Stopping Izuku realized that it vanished after Kagome gave him a kiss on his forehead.

 

Thinking further about it as everything was explained to him, Izuku realized that was not the first time he had this feeling. Every time Kagome had given him a kiss, the pain and fatigue went away. But he knew structurally that he should not be able to move as well as he was. Leaving him to wonder exactly what Kagome's quirk was. Something telling him it was not the odd two-tailed cat, Kirara she had with her. And if Kaa-chan ever felt this when she got a kiss on him. Or if it was selective. These were things he would ask her later.

 

When the doctor handed him the note, he knew what he had to do. His mind was set, will tempered, he would go tonight and recover Kaa-chan.

 

**000**

 

He was pissed beyond reason. Taken during a boot camp. And a half-dead Deku had tried to rescue him. And all he could do was tell Deku to leave him be. Yeah, now as he stared at the Television as they unlocked him. Giving him the freedom he needed. The man was a pretentious prick with his prattling. Apparently, he hadn't done his damn legwork. Waiting and biding his time, Bakugo jumped and caused an explosion in the idiot Shigaraki's face.

 

"I look up to the figure ALL MIGHT Strikes when he wins!" Bakugo said, allowing his cocky smugness ooze from her body.  "And that won't change no matter how much your talk to convince me to join your side and cause.

 

**000**

 

The exact second fate was changed, it was felt through all gathered to rescue one Yuueh Student, Katsuki Bakugo. A ripple was felt as All for One stepped on the stage and fought All Might. It causes the ripple to spread out and grow into a large wave that would have consequences that no one could feel. Except for one girl, who was shaking violently on her bed, swaddled in her many pink and yellow comforters. Tears falling down her face silently as her blue eyes shone with a silver light, as she was being forced by her own power to witness this epic battle and reveal.

 

"All...Might... I am sorry," she whispered.

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: 7/18/18

A New Weapon for Lucy: 8/22/2018

Apocalypse: E.N.D.: 7/22/18

Devil in the Deal: 7/29/18

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 7/29/18

Down the Rabbit Hole: 7/30/18

Face First: 8/8/2018

Fallen Star: 8/5/2018

Feast of Flesh: 8/7/2018

Fighting for Enlightenment: 8/5/2018

Forbidden Fruit: 8/8/2018

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 8/8/2018

How it Should Be: 8/8/2018

Juxtaposition:  8/12/2018

Life in the Seireitei's Squad 11: 8/12/2018

Obsession: 8/5/18

Past, Present, & Future: 8/12/2018

Predation: 8/12/2018

Red String of Fate: 8/21/2108

Science of Love: 8/21/2018

Silver Memories: 8/21/2018

So in Love with Two: 8/21/2018

SPACE: 8/22/2018

The Choices We Make: 2/22/2018

The Taste of a Rose: 2/23/2018

Tolerably, Intolerable: 8/23/2018

Twisted Fate:

Unwanted Fraccion: 8/13/2018

We All Fall Down: 7/18/18

Zero to Gundam:


	6. Late Night Conversations are Brutal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group hadn't expected to see and hear what they did. Learning more about the new girl and her past, as well as their own classmate. But the end result left them with the knowledge they would smartly keep mum about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi; nor do I own My Hero Academia or its characters, that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.

Izuku looked at everyone, realizing that there were a lot of people trying to return things to normal for them. And hearing Tsuyu speak her piece only made that much clearer. But something deep in him told him that it wasn't going to back to normal. So, as they all calmed down and finished talking, as a group they turned to go back into the dorm. Izuku went still at the sight of not just one, but two people slipping off towards the lightly wooded area near the dorm 

He knew from seeing the moving shadows, one following the other at a discrete distance, who they were. He thought back to the King of Dorms contest and smiled. They, like Tsuyu, had opted out of the competition. Then again, Izuku was well aware of their personalities and that they dealt with things differently than most. In fact, he knew they dealt almost the same in how they brooded over it. Both with big caring hearts, even if one of them didn't show it except under extreme circumstances like earlier. 

"Is...Is that Higurashi-san? And... that Bakugo?" Tsuyu asked softly. 

"I believe it is," Iida stated voice heavy with curiosity. "What are they doing?" 

Already having a good idea, Izuku stepped out of the group, pausing for a second to hold a finger to his lips as he wiggled his finger at them. Seeing the quick glances that they shared, he gave a soft laugh before walking towards where the other two went. This was something he was used to. Kagome always did this when she needed to work things out, come to terms with her emotions or feelings of inadequacy. And Ka-chan... well... he probably had things to pester Kagome about. Things he, himself, wanted answers to but knew better than to pester her. Her temper was not pretty. 

So, silently they made their way there. Easily finding where Kagome was because of the quick shuffling and muttering under her breath. Crouching down, motioning for them to follow suit, Izuku watched as she finished walking around the small clearing slapping pieces of paper to the trees. It would be safe for them at this distance. Though now a quirk user, she was raised on a shrine that could stop a quirk from manifesting. And having seen her plaster on Ka-chan often after he got his quirk, well, yeah. 

"What are those?" Ochaco asked. 

"I believe those are ofuda. She is from a shrine," Iida stated. 

"Correct," he replied as he watched Kagome go to the center of the clearing. 

Then not just he, but everyone watched as she literally folded herself in half, hands flat on the ground between her legs. Which she brought up one at a time until she was in a full handstand. Then slowly as she lowered herself into one push-up after another. Showing off her balance and muscle that was no obvious. This went on for a few moments before Ka-chan entered the clearing. And the look on his face was not happy. 

From there Kagome lowered her legs over her head until they were flat on the ground putting her into the yoga bridge position before righting herself. All Izuku could do was watch in anticipation, knowing what was going to happen as Kagome walked past Ka-chan, reaching into her tank top and pulling out another ofuda slip and smacking it to a tree. Causing a faint tingling he knew oh so well to crawl over his skin. 

"What was that?" Todoroki questioned. 

"She was raised to be a shrine maiden. And because she believes, what you felt was real holy power. That is now a sacred place that no one can enter but them. Kagome was waiting for him," He explained as he watched them circle each other. 

"You mean, she knew?" Ochaco asked. 

"Yes. Shush and watch," he stated firmly. "This is something they have always done. Especially when Ka-chan was really rough. Kagome never feared him. She'd get beaten horribly at times after he got his quirk, but she fights him as an equal."

 

**000**

 

She hadn't expected him to come out so soon. Then again, Kirara was still back at the dorm and sleeping in front of her door. Of course, her room would have to be across from his. Meaning he'd be aware of when she left. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome watched Katsuki Bakugo carefully as they began to circle each other. It had been years since they last fought. And he now had actual training. Though, he didn't know that she hadn't sealed the area to keep him from using his quirk. Wondering how long it would take him to realize it too. 

"What is up with you? Prancing back here as if you never left? Do you know anything of what happened after you just fucking disappeared you dumb ass?" Katsuki snapped at her. 

Rolling her eyes at him, Kagome just kept pace. Watching how he moved. Each foot is being placed, the tension in his body. Whether he curled his hands into a fist or not. Little cues she had learned over the years to watch for in a fight or spar. Because not being aware was dangerous. And he had no clue what she was capable of now either. So, fairly even playing field.

The moment Katsuki swung arm out at her, Kagome lifted only one to block it, as he brought a knee up for her midsection. Using her own leg and free arm she blocked and shoved him away. Watching as his red eyes flashed as he jumped back from her. Continuing her circling, forcing him to do it or allow her in for a free attack, Kagome opened her senses and read what was not usually visible to the naked eye, his aura. Face a blank mask as she saw how it flickered as he tried to asses her. 

"I Am sorry. It is all I can give you, Bakugo," she said, intentionally using his last name instead of his first or the cute nickname she gave him. The same nickname that Izuku still called him by. "And for the record, I did not prance back here. I walked thank you very much! And yeah, while I was out being bounced from one place to another over the last seven and half years I did my best to keep tabs." 

The curl of his lips appearing before he snarled loudly in what could be disgust or disbelief. With him, it was often hard to tell. But that wasn't the issue as he dove in and attacked with a flurried mix of kicks and punches. All of which she did her best to block. Answering with a few of her own. Though, Kagome noted that when they connected they only stung a bit. Meaning he was doing what she as gauging her. 

Most people only saw the surface of one Katsuki Bakugo. The brash, loud, verbally abusive, violent person. But in reality, he was an observant person, who was very cautious and calculating. Hated it when people didn't be honest and fight to their full potential. And he'd get what he wanted outta someone by provoking them. Which he had a special talent for. Most weren't aware that he was a very smart person either. Always placing in the top ten, if not top five in all his classes. Because he acted like a delinquent.

"Right, cause I am just gonna believe any lie you chose to spew," Katsuki said, spitting on the ground at her feet. 

Not pausing, as she arched an eyebrow, Kagome smiled at him. Watching how his glower became a full out scowl. Realizing what he said to her. Knowing her and her inability to actually lie. Without hesitation she rushed in, dropping her body low so to come up under his guard. It was a risk, she knew it. He was, if anything, viscous and not afraid to harm his opponent. 

The moment she was within range she lifted her body enough to throw a punch at his stomach, just to have his knee jerk upwards fast and accurately. Kagome felt the pain blossom along her rib cage as she threw herself to the side, rolling before springing back up to look at him. Noticing the small smirk that curled the corners of his lips. 

"You've gotten much better at dodging and landing blows," he stated as she saw his eyes flash for a minute. 

"Yeah, well, being bounced from one place to another, I had to keep busy. And studying wasn't always an outlet for me. I took an interest in self-defense," she said, her voice going flat as she stood there, arms hanging limply at her side. "How about we quit dancing and get serious?" 

The small shake of his head was all that she needed as she flashed him a completely predatory smile. Causing him to blink in a startled, yet placid manner. Using that second to her advantage, Kagome rushed in, only this time her goal was not to get under his guard, it was to shatter it. Brutally, violently. With him, she wouldn't have to hold back. 

 

**000**

 

They all stood there watching and listening. Hearing the loud smack of skin against skin. How each of the two in the clearing would literally throw the other and just for them to get back up and go right at it. Though, currently, it seemed as if they were at a stalemate. Each locking the other's arms and legs in a hold to keep them from attacking. Their red and blue glares cold, hard, yet a smile of satisfaction on each of their faces. As if they were really happy about beating they'd just given each other. 

A few questions had been answered. Yet so many more had sprung up in their place. Something had happened that made Kagome leave. Something that was obviously painful that she wouldn't or couldn't (none were sure on which) talk about. How she hated being shuffled from place to place. Learning to deal and cope. Hating having leaving her friends behind. And that the girl was incapable of lying at all. But the current conversation something that any of them but Izuku had expected. 

"So, tell me Kagome are you gonna run to Deku's side and help him every time like you did in the past?" Bakugo spat at her. 

"No, he is more than capable. Your arrogance blinds you to it. Not everybody has to have a quirk to be strong. It helps, though," Kagome spat back, her soft voice a low growl. 

"Oh, that is rich. Are you gonna finally take that plunge? Tell him you love him?" Bakugo growled back, lowering his head until it almost touches Kagomes. 

This had everyone going very still. Ochacho had already asked this question. And everyone but Tsuyu had been there and heard the answer. And from what the could see of Kagome's face as the smile vanished and her eyes slid half shut, while her cheeks colored to a distinctive pink color. That the question embarrassed her greatly. Causing them all to feel a bit of confusion as Izuku looked away and pressed a fist to his mouth to smother a soft laugh. 

"He knows how I feel, Katsuki. He confessed to having feelings for me at the beginning of our first-grade year," Kagome said softly. 

"Oh? So, you told him you love him? Where you two fucking dating secretly? Is that why you were so damn overprotective of him?" Bakugo hissed as his eyes flashed in anger. 

"NO! GODS NO!" Kagome screeched, her eyes snapping open as they flashed and she looked a bit ill. "I told him I loved him like I love my own brother Souta before he asked me who I liked... Besides, incest is not something I ever want to practice. And because I saw him as my family, of course, I would protect him from you and your misplaced fucking thought's your demented weevil!" 

Several jaws dropped open at the use of foul language from Kagome. She was normally a sweet-tempered, polite girl. But she definitely had a fire in her. And it was rather comical to see her lay into Bakugo like she was. On top of calling him a weevil. 

"I am not a demented Weevil!" Bakugo screamed back at her. "So, who do... or did you like?" 

At the question, they all watched as Kagome clamped her mouth shut, squeezed her eyes shut and flared a brilliant shade of red. Before she started to struggle to pull away from Bakugo. Clearly not wanting to answer the question. Though, to all of them, it was now very obvious who she liked. Or still liked. The frustrated growl that came from Bakugo as he tightened his hold on her said he wanted the answer. 

"Let me go you ass," Kagome hissed as she squirmed and pulled harder to get away from him. "I am not answering that. You have no need to know!" 

"Oh, no, you won't run away again Kagome. I am tired of you running away," Bakugo snapped as he lowered his head the rest of the way so their foreheads were now touching. "I was pissed, hurt that you just fucking up and vanished with no word. You claimed that Izuku and I were your friends. Best damn friends. and then we show up at your shrine to be told you had just left the night before with no word. Fuck, Kagome, it hurt. I had even gone through the trouble of actually being nice by getting you a birthday present." 

The revelation stunned them as they looked at Izuku who was keeping his eyes focused on the scene before them. His face sad, angry, hurt. Showing that he was still affected by her abrupt, still unexplained disappearance. Apparently the night before her birthday. 

"No... I won't... stop... Please, Katsuki... please, just leave this alone," Kagome answered, her voice dropping almost to a whisper. 

This drew them back to the unfolding drama before them. It didn't take a genius to get why Kagome was trying to back out now. And it had been impressive watching as they fought. Her easily keeping up and reading him. They had all recognized the various types of Martial Arts Kagome had switched between. Tae Kwon Do, Kickboxing, Judo, Aikido, Muay Thai, even a bit of Krav Maga. Which showed she had been around and learned as she said. 

"Kagome, you will tell me," Bakugo said, his voice dropping to a whisper as well. A soft plea that was still demanding as was typical of him. 

What happened next had each of them feeling heat flood their faces as well as embarrassment. Kagome had opened her eyes and looked at Bakugo, before tilting her head ever so much and kissed him. Causing Bakugo to push her away and to the ground, while rubbing his arm across his mouth as he sputtered incoherently. It would have been funny to see if they had just happened upon the scene. But with all they had heard, learned, made it so it wasn't funny. 

 

**000**

 

As he wiped his lips with the back of his hand, he glared down at the current bane of his existence. That was his first fucking kiss and she took it. And all just to get away from him. Now, now he really wanted to know just who she had liked. Warily he dropped his arm and lowed himself into a defensive crouch as Kagome stood up and dusted herself off. The fact her face was still flame red indicated she was not unaffected by her actions. Which gave him some satisfaction. Though he was seriously pissed at her underhanded tactic. 

"The hell! That is a fucking low blow for you? What, did you time abroad turn you into a slut or something?" he yelled at her. 

Her reaction gave him pause as all the fire in her eyes vanished, her body slumped. It was when her eyes dropped and he saw Kagome suck her bottom lip between her teeth to chew on it, he knew he'd put his foot into it. 

"No, it didn't. You should know that I am not one to do something like that to get the upper hand, Bakugo-san," Kagome replied, her voice was so soft, so quiet, yet it was obvious that she was hurting from his words. "But, if that is how you wanna see that I wasted my first kiss, then so be it. We are done here, I have nothing to say to you. Please just... stay away from me unless we have to work together as a team in class." 

Her words were like knives piercing him. He stood there for a few seconds numb and staring at her as she turned and walked to the edge of the trees. Pausing briefly to reach up and pull the Ofuda he'd watched her place after he entered the clearing. The fact that she just told him to stay away from her was huge. Only once before had she done that but they'd been children and he'd just gotten his quirk. It had done some serious damage to Deku and her little brother by accident because he couldn't control it. Though she forgave him after a while. This time, something told him that there'd be no forgiveness. 

Katsuki watched her as a shimmer of the white holy light appeared and vanished just as quickly. When Kagome started to walk (limp) away from him he sprinted to her. Reaching out and grabbing her arm to stop her. He was not a quitter. And knew when he had done wrong. What he wasn't expecting was for her to spin on him and her hand connects to his face with a loud crack and viscous sting. Leaving him stunned as he looked down at her face. Which was red and splotchy as tears fell from her eyes. 

There was very little that bothered him, or showed that bothered him. And girls that cried he couldn't stand. Kagome had always been an emotional girl that he could goad because whatever he dished out to her, she'd take and give back. She, like his mother, was strong and set a precedent for what he expected out of the fairer sex. But this, as she looked at him, hurt, wounded and crying because of his own words, he knew then as his hand slipped from her arm that he'd really screwed himself. 

"Just stay away from me, Bakugo-san," she stated again, voice trembling as she clearly fought to keep from crying. "Oh... before I forget, thanks for finding me and keeping me from freaking out before the Training Camp..." 

He stood there and just stared at her as she walked away, her figure getting smaller until it was gone in the Dorms. Slowly he lowered himself down into a crouch and grasped his hair in his hands and pulled as he growled in complete frustration. Not only didn't he get any real answers of what happened. Why she freaked out back in the city while the class had gone camping. But now it looked like he'd potentially lost someone he saw as a friend, if not a rival. A person who was always open, warm, albeit feisty when provoked. A person he knew to be accepting and caring. He and his ego plus mouth had finally done what his mother once told him it would, say the wrong thing and the wrong time and cost him. 

Eventually, he rose and ran his hand through his hair to straighten it. Only to pause as he felt something stuck to the back of his head. Grabbing what felt like an odd piece of cloth like paper, he gave a quick sharp tug only to cry out in pain. He didn't need to see it, to know what it was. At some point during their little impromptu fight and one of the many times Kagome had smacked him on the back of the head, she had stuck either a Sutra or Ofuda to him. 

Fearing the worst, he dropped his hand and snapped his fingers. When no explosion happened he knew she had done it again. Sealed his damn quirk. Making him bite back a scream of pure rage. While silently hoping that it would just vanish by the time he woke up for class the next day. 

 

**_TBC_ **


End file.
